Asterix in Britain credits
Opening Logos * Gaumont Opening Credits * Gaumont, Dargaud present * "Asterix in Britain" * © Gaumont, Dargaud · All Rights Reserved MCMLXXXVI * Based on the book by: Goscinny and Underzo, Published by: Dargaud Editeur * Screenplay by: Pierre Tchernia * Adaptation: Edward Marcus * Music Composed and Conducted by: Vladimir Cosma * Produced by: Yannik Piel * Directed by: Pino Van Lamsweerde Ending Credits * The End * Song Performed by Cook d'a Books Music by Vladimir Cosma Lyrics by Jeff Jordan * Starring: Asterix - Jack Beaber Obelix - Bill Kearns Anticlimax - Graham Bushnell Totalapsus - Herbert Baskind Chateaupetrus - Jimmy Shuman Stratocumulus - Ed Marcus General Motus - Sean O'Neil Caesar - Gordon Heath ** and the voices of: Robert Barr, Patrick Floersheim, Steve Gadler, Peter Hudson, Mike Marshall, Judy Rosen-Martinez, Ken Starcevic * Production Manager: Philippe Grimond * Story-board: Pino Van Lamsweerde, Andrew Knight * Lay-out Director: Andrew Knight * Lay-out: Sue Butterworth, Ken Duncan, François Hemmen, Tapani Knuutila, Ted Pettengell, Antonio Zurera * Art Director: Michel Guerin * Set Designers: Thierry Fournier, Michael Gabriel, Daniel Moignot, Brigitte Reboux * Animation Director: Keith Ingham * Animators: Dave Brewster, Roberto Casale, Edoardo Cavali, Joan Collins, Alberto Conejo, Alain Costa, Marc Eoche-Duval, Manolo Galiana, Raul Garcia, Scott Glynn, Marc Gordon-Bates, Gary Hurst, Ángel Izquierdo, Bev Lehman, Matias Marcos, Pedro Mohedano, Mario Morano, Fabio Pacifico, Ernesto Paganoni, Wendy Perdue, Jean-Jacques Prunes, Frédéric Richez, Børge Ring, Bernard Roso, Jan Sanctorum, Christophe Serrand, Mark Simon, Rob Stevenhagen, Lynn Yamazaki and courtesy of: Pannonia Film Studio, Zoltan Maros and Gábor Pichler * Special Effects: Frédéric Richez * Canadian Animation Crew Coordinator: Ken Stevenson * Editors: Robert and Monique Isnardon * Assistant Editor: Annie Yonnet * Mixing: Jacques Thomas-Gerard * Voice Consultant: Fyana Narwa * Sound Effects: Jacky Kretz * Recording: Thierry Lebon, Jacques Thomas-Gérard * Assistant Animators: Philippe Angeles, Debbie Armstrong, Eric Bergeron, Marian Brooks, Jane Burton, Shane Doyle, Chris Doyle, Annie Dubois, Ken Duncan, Tony Egizii, Claude Emery, Steve Fitch, Gerry Fournier, Mike Gerrard, Dennis Gonzales, Marc Gordon-Bates, Didier Gourdin, John Hill, Kukanyi Imre, Brice Mallier, Alessandro Marcomini, Jan Steele Moffat, Maria Nemeth, John Pagan, Pascal Pinon, Manuel Garcia Pozo, Sean Seles, David Smith, Paul van Geyt, Karel Zilliacus * Inbetweeners: Steve Ashton, Claire Bourdon, Eric Bouillette, Valerie Braun, Remy Brenot, Annie Faudemer, Lucía Gómez, Pascal Lemaire, Juan Jose Bravo Matias, Sophie Rivière, Julio Santos Rosado, Mireille Sarault * Tracing Director: Francoise Klein * Tracing: Jacqueline Gelot, Claude Sauvion * Assisted by: Valerie Goniche, Agnes Kiraly, Caroline Migeat, Sylvie Sonet, Liliana de Vito * Reprography: Marc Bertin, François Darrasse, Kaspar Glarner, Roberto Martinez * Color Director: Mary Aitken * Assisted by: Marie-Claude Guillot and Michele Grillon, Heidi Packalen, Raymonde Roso * Painters: Laurence Advocat, Joël Bariller, Daniel Bertrand, Marie-Agnès Bey, Isabelle Chenu, Nicolas Couvin, Jocelyne Darbonnens, Jeanne Davy, Philippe Dentz, Laurence Desmartins, Nathalie Devriese, Helene Dockes, Brigitte Esnouf, Elena Gómez, Elisabeth Guyot, Bruno Heurtin, Patricia Heurtin, Isabelle Landmann, Anne Lasseray, Josette Leger, Tanguy Le Mong, Marie-Pierre Lepeintre, Joëlle Le Rai, Nicole Leroux, Brigitte Loeb, Diego Lo Piccolo, Fernand Longatte, Françoise Marsan, Chantal Marsolais, Alain Miquau, Veronique Monard, Bona Pinkasfeld, Frédérique Regnier, Agathe Roso, Raymonde Roso, Claire Rougé, Marianne Rousseau, Etienne Sag, Francine Wallerand, Coraline Yordamlis-Bourgeois * Checking Director: Nick Roberts * Checkers: Josy Coran and Daniel Bertrand, Laurence Bonnin, Ellen Garcia * Director of Photography: Philippe Lainé * Camera Operators: Krikor Hamel, Christian Schmidt * Grading: Jean-Marc Grejois * Unit Manager: Nicolas Pesquès * Assistant Unit Manager: Olivier Merlin * Assisted by: Jimmy Capron * Production Administrator: Francoise Leroy * Production Secretaries: Carol Leclerc-Chalvet, Agnes Manzoli * Still Photographer: Serge Masi * We wish to thank the following for their cooperation: Arthur Andersen, Rank Xerox, La Société Folex, Peter Brewster, La Société Tangora, Swan Film Production A/S * Recording Studio: Studios de Billancourt * Film: Eastmancolor Kodak * Magnetic Tape: Pyral * Special Sound Effects: Studios Merjithur * Titles: Eurocitel * Laboratory: GTC * English Version: S.T.A.R.T., Jacques Barclay Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Gaumont International Category:Dargaud Films Category:Gutenberghus Category:Celebrity Home Entertainment